The purpose of the Biostatistics and Clinical Trials Core (Core C) is to provide biostatistical collaboration and support for the projects in this Program Project, and to provide the clinical research infrastructure needed to support the investigations of Project 4 and any translational clinical trials which arise from the projects. The specific aims of Core D are: 1. To provide statistical support for design and analysis of murine experiments conducted in Projects 1, 2, 3, and 5. 2. To provide statistical support for the design and analysis of laboratory experiments conducted in Projects 4 and 5, in conjunction with Cores A and B, including the correlation of laboratory results and clinical outcomes. 3. To provide statistical support for translational clinical research studies using candidate target inhibitors from the discoveries of Projects 4 and 5. 4. To provide clinical research infrastructure for translational clinical research studies using candidate target inhibitors from the discoveries of Projects 4 and 5.